The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In downhole operations such as seismic measurement, a current business trend is to have an increasing number of sensor modules for a cable array. In part, because large quantities of sensor module recordings contributes to a combination of reduced operation time and results in providing a higher quality of data. For example, some companies produce downhole seismic array tools which have more than 100 receiver modules within a single array structure.
In order to use more receivers, one element for further development of downhole array tools is the efficient use of a stress member of the cable. The large number of mechanical joints of the tension member between the cable and the many modules result in increasing tool weight due in part to the complexity of the mechanical connections.
In such long array tools, cable tension measurements are required to detect points or locations where cable stacking is occurring. Cables with integrated modules may be used to help avoid numerous complex and heavy mechanical connections. However, with a cable comprising integrated modules, cable tension cannot be readily measured because tension force is not applied directly to the integrated sensor module.